1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting devices are semiconductor devices generating light of various colors in such a manner that, when an electric current is applied thereto, an electron is recombined with a hole at an interface of a first conductivity-type semiconductor and a second conductivity-type semiconductor. The semiconductor light emitting devices described above have various advantages, such as having a long lifespan, requiring a low level of power, having excellent initial driving characteristics, and the like, compared to light emitting devices based on a filament. Thus, demand for semiconductor light emitting devices has constantly been increasing. Recently, group III nitride semiconductors emitting blue light having a short wavelength have drawn interest.